El renegado prodigo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Se acerca el 29 de Febrero y Berk tiene temor a esa fecha, porque hace un año de la supuesta muerte de Hiccup. (Respuesta al reto #11 "Cumpleaños a la Haddock" del grupo de Facebook "Caldo Toothcup para el Alma")
1. Prólogo

— **EL RENEGADO PRODIGO —**

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

La tensión se respira en el aire, todos miran a su jefe de reojo, no se atreven a decir nada, pero a la vez todos lo saben. Hasta Stoick sabe que lo tienen presente. Se acerca el 29 de Febrero, el primero sin Hiccup.

Fue el año pasado, el último que le vio fue Gobber en medio de un ataque de dragón, el chico le dijo que tenía pensado matar un dragón con una de sus locas maquinas, él le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero el chico no le hizo caso y se largó. En cuanto los dragones se marcharon, todo estaba patas arriba, y encontraron la maquina, pero no había ni rastro de Hiccup. Le buscaron, claro que sí, pero tras una semana sin rastro, lo que pasó era obvio, se lo llevó un dragón, al igual que le ocurrió a su madre. La espina de pescado estaba más que muerta.

Habrían celebrado, si no fuera porque la perdida destrozó a Gobber y a Stoick. El primero se sentía culpable de lo que le había ocurrido a su pupilo, había sido demasiado descuidado. _Solo si me hubiera quedado en la cala para asegurarme de que no escapara... _El segundo no lo aceptaba, primero su amada Valka, después, su único hijo.

Incendiaron una barca y la dejaron a la deriva, era lo mínimo que merecía un hijo de jefe. Tras eso dieron por concluido el luto, si es que realmente hubo alguno, y siguieron con sus vidas. Berk no había perdido realmente mucho. Y para Snotlout perder a su primo realmente había sido como si los dioses le diesen un premio, iba a acabar siendo él el heredero con Hiccup vivo o no, pero muerto era un estorbo menos con el que lidiar, le agradecía a Freya mil veces por llevárselo. Stoick tardó más en aceptarlo, le hablaba a las paredes vacías de su casa antes de recordar que ahí ya no vivía nadie más que él, y entonces comenzaba a destrozar mobiliario. Gobber temía dejarlo solo, era el único que también había amado a Hiccup y comprendía su dolor. Pero no podía quedarse siempre así, era el jefe, estaba obligado a levantar cabeza, en cuanto lo hizo, se volvió más cerrado, recto y brusco. No había piedad ni para los dragones, ni para nadie. No solo estaba protegiendo a su pueblo, estaba vengando a Hiccup.

Antes el cumpleaños de Hiccup había sido lo único bueno que traía consigo la espina de pescado, la escusa perfecta para tener una fiesta, liberar tensiones, emborracharse más de lo normal, cometer algunos errores propios de los festejos... Gajes del oficio. Hacía años que el "anfitrión" no hacía gala de presencia en sus "fiestas de cumpleaños", pues solían burlarse de él en ellas, más de lo normal, "¡a la salud de la tercera vergüenza de la familia Haddock!" y similar solían gritar a los cuatro vientos. Todo el pueblo lo encontraba gracioso y lo peor es que creían que Hiccup también. Como si el chico hubiese nacido para ser un bufón y el hecho de que le insultaran día y noche le hiciera feliz. Cuando comenzó a faltar nadie más que Gobber se dio cuenta y seguían festejando con un motivo falso. Ahora ya no había motivo ninguno para festejar, ni falso ni auténtico. Para el jefe, se cumplía un año sin su hijo y, perra la suerte, justo tenía que ser bisiesto. El 29 de Febrero se encontraba cada vez más cerca y los vikingos de Berk lo sentían en su piel como si el mismísimo Ragnarok fuese a llegar. No dirían nada, a lo mejor y Stoick se olvidaba.

Pero no olvidó. Olvidar no es una opción cuando tienes que regresar a una casa vacía todas las noches. A la misma donde Hiccup había estado ahí, con el delantal que solía ser de su madre, esperándole con la mesa puesta, una cena caliente y, más veces de la que le habría gustado, un silencio incómodo, donde no tenían nada que decirse, porque eran terriblemente diferentes, por mucho que el adolescente tratara de ocultarlo. Al menos tenía su presencia y la ilusión de todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglar sus brechas, ahora ya ni eso.

"¿Cuánto te habría costado, Stoick?" sus remordimientos se encargaban de hacerle imposibles las noches que pasaba en tierra, incluso había comenzado a dormir, o, bueno, a tratar de hacerlo, en la habitación de su hijo, como si así pudiera sentirte más cerca, pero ese cuarto estaba vacío, como él "Decirle que le querías, aun con todos sus defectos, decirle que se parecía mucho a su madre y por eso era tan especial, como ella, igual a la mujer que amabas. ¿Cuánto, Stoick?"

Probablemente menos de lo que a Hiccup le habría costado creerle. Le había exigido y exigido y recalcado que tenía que cambiar, ¿para qué? Para complacer al pueblo. Hiccup nunca se dio cuenta de que la hacha favorita de su padre, la que llevaba siempre en todas sus incursiones, fue la primera que había logrado hacer decente, sin la ayuda de Gobber. Había sido hace muchos años, y la había olvidado, pero su padre no olvidó, la primera gran creación de su pequeño, quien se había cortado en el proceso, pero se había negado tozudamente a llorar, aun cuando dejo un charco de sangre a sus píes, eran solo gajes del oficio... Oh, Hiccup.

Volvió a sacar esa misma hacha de la funda y en cuanto sus hombres le vieron salir de casa con ella al cinto, sintieron que se les cerraba la glotis.

— Preparad los barcos —ordenó—, las provisiones, las armas, id con vuestros hijos, besadles, despedios de ellos y decidles cuanto los amáis y lo orgullosos que estáis de ellos. Hoy partimos en busca del Nido y no vamos a regresar sin encontrarlo.

— ¡Quiero ir contigo, Stoick! —bramó Snotlout.

— No —le ordenó a su sobrino con los ojos entrecerrados—. Que no se te olvide que eres la esperanza de Berk, tu sitio está aquí, protegiendo tu pueblo.

Snotlout fingió que sus palabras no le emocionaban y con un simple y fuerte "¡sí!" desapareció de la escena.

Los dragones le quitaron lo más valioso para él, él iba a quitarles lo más valioso para ellos.

"Valka, hijo, espero que me estéis viendo bien ahí arriba en Nidavellir —pensó—. Os voy a hacer justicia"

De lo que Stoick no tenía ni idea, es que en realidad no había ninguna cuenta que saldar.


	2. Reencuentro

**Este fic participa en el reto #11 "Cumpleaños a la Haddock" del grupo de Facebook "Caldo Toothcup para el Alma"**

* * *

**— EL RENEGADO PRODIGO —**

_**Reencuentro**_

* * *

**MESES ANTES:**

— Vamos... Deja que te vea, deja que te vea —susurraba nervioso el adolescente.

¡No podía estar equivocado! ¡Había un Night Fury ahí! El monstruo fue lo suficientemente descuidado como para atacar con su plasma una de las zonas más iluminadas de las antorchas. Había sido una mancha borrosa, pero pudo ver que se dirigía hacía ahí.

Detrás de él el crepitar del fuego, los gritos del pueblo y los rugidos de las bestias solo le metían más presión. Si no conseguía matar a un dragón pron... ¡Premio! Era apenas una sombra recortada en el cielo nocturno, podría ser que solo fuera una nube y su imaginación solo le estaba jugando una mala pasada debido a lo ansioso que se encontraba, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad por una simple duda. Disparó y vio como mas piedras se perdían en el oscuro horizonte... para pasar rozando su objetivo, sin llegar a tocarlo.

— Oh, genial... —otra oportunidad que se le iba al garete— ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡¿Por qué los dioses me odian?!

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un rugido y un batir de alas. La sombra casi invisible en el cielo se estaba haciendo más grande... Y visible... ¡Maldita sea, estaba volando hacía él! Toda su valentía se cayó al suelo y se le formó un nudo en el estomago, acertó a dar medía vuelta y echar a correr por instinto, pero demasiado tarde. Los Night Fury son demasiado rápidos y nunca fallaban. Así fue como se vio atrapado por dos garras negras que en cuestión de un segundo lo alzaban varios metros en el aire. Gritó y únicamente por instinto se agarró más a las garras de su captor, aunque en el fondo sabía que de todas formas terminaría muerto. Nadie se dio cuenta del secuestro, no habrían podido hacer nada de haberlo hecho y la presa humana que era Hiccup Haddock vio la Isla en la que se había criado convertirse en un simple punto en el horizonte y, aunque sabía que era inútil, no dejo de gritar y ni tan siquiera se atrevió a mirar hacía su captor. Podía darse por muerto y platillo para dragón.

* * *

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**:

No había rastro de ningún dragón en el horizonte cuando comenzó a llover fuertemente y sin aviso. Los vikingos maldijeron por lo bajo y solo desearon que no se pusiera a granizar. Era 26 de Febrero, llevaban tan solo un día de viaje y no se habían topado con un solo dragón. Pero para ellos era natural, cuando los buscabas, jamás aparecían, era como si tuviesen un maldito radar para detectar peligros y esconderse de ellos, tal vez y así fuera.

— Ningún dragón va a mostrar su fea cara con este tiempo de perros —dijo Spitelout y en seguida todos asintieron en señal de molestia.

— Ciertamente, refugiaos todos en el piso bajo, no tiene caso estar mojandonos por nada, continuaremos cuando el cielo se despeje.

* * *

Habiendo vivido en una cueva por meses, Hiccup estaba acostumbrado al frío, pero había ligeros cambios, en el frío de la piedra, en el aire y el cielo, que indicaban que sería un mal día.

— ¡Va a caer una buena, Tooth! —le aseguró al dragón que meses atrás le había secuestrado, pero que en vez de matarlo, le dio los meses más felices y pacíficos de su vida.

Podría continuar así siempre, ni un solo instante se preocupó por regresar a Berk, no quería. Sería estúpido cambiar la paz y tranquilidad del bosque en esa isla casi deshabitada, por las miradas por encima del hombro y los gritos de los vikingos. Además viviendo en Berk se había acostumbrado al aura de muerte acechandolo todo, pero en su nuevo hogar reinaba la vida y esa sensación abrazando sus huesos cada día no tenía precio. Si no pensaba en Berk, menos en sus habitantes, seguro pensaban que había muerto y, conociendolos, seguro sintieron un alivio tremendo al verse libres de los problemas que causaba la espina de pescado. Malditos. Él tampoco los extrañaba, solo muy de vez en cuando se acordaba de Gobber y se preguntaba que tal le iría, ¿consiguió un nuevo aprendiz? Lo más probable es que así fuera y muchas veces le pedía a los Dioses por su salud y seguridad, pero aun así volver jamás se le pasó por la cabeza. Estaba muerto para el mundo, el mundo muerto para él. Ni siquiera habría notado el paso del tiempo si no fuera por la gran nevada que cubrió la Isla tiempo atrás, indicando el invierno y el deshielo y las actuales lluvias propias del inicio de la primavera que le siguieron. Además de que tanto su cuerpo como su cabello habían ganado unos cuantos y algo molestos centímetros, pero nada que le sacara de quicio y que no supiera arreglar con el arte de sus manos. ¿Quién le iba a decir que sus habilidades como herrero también le servían como costurero lo suficiente para apañarselas? Puede que sus diseños no fuesen lo mejor del mundo, pero para cubrirle del frío era suficiente y además no era como que otra persona lo fuese a ver.

El dragón de escamas color ébano, al cual había bautizado con el nombre de Toothless días después de llegar a la isla, gorgojeo y asintió a lo que dijo.

— Ven, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho más —Toothless había estado pescando en el mar mientras Hiccup le esperaba en la arena. Era un trabajo en equipo, Toothless pescaba, él cocinaba.—. No quisiera agarrar una pulmonía.

Al dragón tampoco le gustaría que su humano enfermase. Recibió su ayuda para cargar el pescado en la cesta que el chico había logrado hacer y después se la echó a la espalda, montó en su dragón y se dirigieron a su hogar, el cual era una cueva bastante grande en el medio y medio de la isla. Hiccup se había encontrado con los restos de un barco en callado y en él materiales suficientes para hacer una improvisada puerta. En caso de nieve o de lluvia venía muy bien, por eso el dragón siempre dejaba a su humano hacer el trabajo manual, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle su inteligencia. Pasaron dentro del lugar e Hiccup cerró a cal y canto, dejando únicamente una pequeña ventana incorporada abierta.

— Solo espero que no sea un temporal —hizo un mohín mirando hacía las nubes a través del hueco por el que entraba la poca luz del exterior, pues se estaba nublando muy deprisa—, aunque muy probablemente lo sea.

Suspiró.

— Por lo menos aquí nos mantendremos calientes —señaló el montón de palos que recogió antes de encontrarse con su compañero en la playa.

Este gorgojeo asintiendo con la cabeza animadamente y ayudó a Hiccup pasándole palos para hacer un fuego. Él no lo necesitaba, pero sabía que su humano era mucho más delicado, eso blandito y calentito sin escamas a lo que llamaba "piel" no debía proteger realmente demasiado, pero era un gusto lamerlo. Hiccup prendió el fuego iluminando el lugar y el humo se escapó por la ventana. Toothless enrollo su cola alrededor de su cintura y soltando ligeros sonidos de gusto, los cuales se confundian con el crepitar de la madera y las ligeras gotas que ya comenzaban a caer en el exterior. Frotó su hocico y cabeza contra el pecho del humano y este le acarició en su punto dulce entre sus orejas. Toothless se perdió en la sensación, jamás se cansaría de ella, mientras Hiccup le miraba calmado.

— Te quiero —dijo con sentimiento, como si fuera la primera vez. La verdad es que la bestia ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo decía y demostraba, pero para el chico era realmente imposible no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos a cada que veía a su compañero lleno de paz y serenidad a su lado.

Tiempo atrás había sentido algo parecido a esa candidez por Astrid. Había sido imposible no fijarse en la chica, impolutamente perfecta, gran guerrera, mejor aliada, el sueño de todo hombre. Hiccup jamás cambiaría a Toothless por ella. Porque donde ella nunca le veía, él lo trataba como si fuese todo su mundo. Astrid nunca le había hecho sentirse completamente comprendido y su dragón si. A pesar de ser de diferentes especies, de que su forma de conocerse no fuera la mejor y al principio comunicarse fuese un terrible bache en el camino, Toothless le dio protección y cobijo, le miraba con esos ojos brillantes de admiración y le presumía ante el resto de dragones cuando lo llevaba a volar. Estar al lado de Astrid era como estar oculto en una sombra, mientras que estar con Toothless era como sentir a alguien más a su lado, caminando a un mismo ritmo, feliz de compartir la vida con él y lo mejor es que no tuvo que cambiar absolutamente nada para agradarle. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que hicieran a Hiccup sentirse tan completo como la sola visión de su dragón.

Las pupilas de Toothless se dilataron ante lo escuchado, estaba acostumbrado a oírlo y también lo sabía de sobra, eso no hacía que su placer al escucharlo fuera menor. Presionó su trompa contra los labios del humano en un claro "yo también" e Hiccup estuvo encantado de cerrar sus ojos a la par y perderse en el contacto todo lo que podía. Puede que un beso con Toothless jamás iba a ser todo lo profundo que podría llegar a ser si fuera con otro humano, pero los sentimientos que le atrapaban cada vez que sucedía equilibraba la balanza con creces. Entre ellos nunca había sido nada físico. Tooth rompió el contacto para lamer ligeramente el rostro de su compañero de forma provocativa e Hiccup suspiró en aceptación dejándose caer en la sensación. Pronto el fuego no era lo único que calentaba dentro de la cueva y ninguno de los dos fue del todo consciente de que en el exterior, al sonido de la lluvia torrencial cayendo se le sumó el ruido de truenos y rayos, el cielo ya totalmente oscuro.

* * *

El mar se enbravecio en solo cuestión de minutos, haciendo que el drakkar diera ligeros tumbos. No lo suficiente para asustar a los vikingos que iban a bordo, pero si lo bastante para alertarlos.

— Parece que viene fuerte —dijo un vikingo. Stoick asintió.

— Spitelout, conmigo, el resto quedense aquí.

Los dos hermanos salieron a la cubierta empapada y al cielo completamente encapotado y aunque se estaban empapando, eso no era suficiente para dos poderosos vikingos y comenzaron a replegar las velas, ya que el viento comenzaba a ponerse bravo y una mala brisa podría volcarlos. Pero olvidaron algo. Entonces sono el primer trueno y la realización llegó a ellos.

El 26 de Febrero este año caía en el Jueves de Thor.

— ¡Hermano! —gritó Spitelout antes de poder reaccionar y entonces se lanzó sobre su hermano mayor y jefe y lo tumbo al suel, antes de que el primer rayo de la tormenta chocase contra el hierro del mástil y prendiese en fuego, partiendose. Por mucha suerte el mástil cayó al agua y no partió en dos el barco, pero el gran Splash alertó al resto de que no estaban seguros y salieron a la superficie alarmados, encontrándose de bruces con la tormenta y el mástil carbonizado. Estaban varados sin velas en medio de un temporal.

— ¡Rápido, a los remos! —ninguno perdió el tiempo en tomar posición y comenzar a remar con todas sus fuerzas en cualquier dirección, las olas altas del mar empapandoles todavía más, pero nunca llegando a volcarlos.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Stoick clavó la mirada en su hermano remando a su lado.

— ¡Te estaba protegiendo! —rebatió Spitelout por sobre el ruido de los truenos.

— ¡No lo hagas! —le ordenó, dejándolo sorprendido— Yo no tengo un hijo esperándome en casa, tú si.

Spitelout decidió fingir que esas palabras no le dolían y siguió remando mirando hacía el horizonte oscuro. Un montón de agua salada entró a su boca y la escupió. Maldito fuera Thor, maldito fuera Hiccup que hasta muerto daba problemas.

— ¡Jefe, veo humo! —exclamó uno de ellos.

— ¡No seas idiota, Ghasty! —le reclamó otro.

— ¡No, lo estoy viendo en serio, ahí! —en seguida todos forzaron la mirada hacía donde Ghasty señalaba y aunque tuvieron que forzar la vista, finalmente vieron la columna de humo movida por el fuerte viento.

Y donde había humo, había tierra firme, y no podía estar muy lejos.

— ¡Remad hacía el humo! —Stoick jamás pensó que alguna vez ordenaría algo como eso mientras corría hacía el timón y le daba la vuelta al barco en esa dirección.

Normalmente el humo significaba dragones y otro tipo de problemas, puede que está vez no fuera diferente, pero era la única esperanza que tenían de encontrar tierra y no quedar varados en medio del temporal.

"Dioses, protegednos" —rezo desesperado en su fuero interno mientras por fuera mantenía el tipo.

Batallaron como si detrás de ellos estuviera la mismísima Hella con su terrible cara deformada para enviarlos al Helheim... O delante, después de todo no tenían ni idea de a donde se dirigían.

Los segundos se le hacían minutos, los minutos horas, una eternidad con el ruido de los truenos haciéndolos saltar del sitio hasta que finalmente el barco encalló en tierra. No les faltaron piernas para bajar hasta la arena empapada estando ellos ya calados hasta los huesos.

— ¡Mirad de donde viene el humo! —en medio del bosque. ¿Tal vez era un incendio? ¿Un rayo había caído en uno de los arboles?

Fuese lo que fuese, estaba demasiado lejos de la playa como para preocuparles.

— ¡Aquí hay unas cuevas, tomad vuestras provisiones, nos refugiaremos allí hasta que pase el mal tiempo! —Stoick suspiró inaudiblemente— Y después veremos que hacemos con el barco. Oh, por Odin...

Estaba bien, eran vikingos, en peores situaciones se habían visto inmersos.

* * *

Hiccup sentía que algo no andaba bien, era como un palpito que no sabría explicar, pero lo mantenía inquieto. Rápidamente apagó el fuego con hojas y cerró el ventanuco de la puerta como si le tuviese miedo a algo. La cueva quedó totalmente a oscuras durante unos segundos, antes de que Toothless la iluminase con su plasma para ver una cara de consternación en el rostro de su humano. Se acercó a él con cara de duda.

— Es solo... Por si acaso —después se alejó de la entrada—. Sí, por si acaso.

Toothless gorgojeo preocupado, envolvió a Hiccup con sus alas y dejó morir el plasma, dejándolos a oscuras y en silencio, con el violento repiqueteo del fondo, el cual, poco a poco, consiguió que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

Ruidos en la puerta los despertó horas después, garras golpeaban la madera con insistencia. Hiccup fue el primero en levantarse y por el ventanuco vio que el sol había regresado, pero la tierra estaba encharcada. Unos Terrible Terror fueron capaces de entrar a través del hueco, los cuales comenzaron a chillarle al humano y comenzaron a tirarle de la ropa con insistencia.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hiccup, más chillidos siguieron.

Toothless se levantó y rugió cuestionando. Se comunicaban sin que Hiccup tuviera idea de que decían, pero tratando de descifrarlo, entonces reconoció una palabra.

_Humanos_.

¡Humanos ahí!

Hiccup formó una cara de preocupación y siguió a los Terrible Terror hacía donde le decían montaña abajo, no sin antes pedirle a Toothless que se quedase en la cueva. Se escondió detrás de unas rocas cuando vio a dos tipos subiendo montaña arriba.

— Este tronco parece lo suficientemente grueso —dijo uno.

"¡Esa voz!" —pensó Hiccup poniéndose pálido. La conocía.

— Sí, ese puede valer, empieza a talar.

¡Los cojones! ¡¿Tenían qué estar justo en esa isla?!

"¡¿Por qué los dioses me odian?!" —su vida era perfecta y de repente, ¡bum! Agh, malditos vikingos.

Se atrevió a mirar un poco por encima de las rocas.

"Mierda, si son ellos" —vikingos de Berk, lo que significaba que su padre también estaba ahí.

Su padre.

Se le estrujo el corazón, de todos seguro que su padre era el que más se había alegrado de perderle de vista. Se quedó tan anonadado pensando en Stoick, que no notó que uno de ellos había notado su mirada, hasta que se la estaba devolviendo. Rápidamente se volvió a esconder, pero muy tarde, el sujeto ya había soltado el hacha y estaba gritando mientras señalaba en su dirección.

— ¿Se puede saber qué tienes? —le preguntó su compañero.

— ¡FANTASMA! —chilló el vikingo, dio media vuelta y echó a correr— ¡CORRE, INEPTO!

— ¡¿Qué te pica?! ¡Eh, vuelve! Este tío...

Con el corazón en un puño, Hiccup sintió las pisadas acercándose a él y finalmente el otro vikingo ya estaba frente a él.

— Ah, pues... Hola —dijo mientras movía la mano en señal de saludo.

La cara del vikingo se volvió blanco tiza y también profirió un horrible grito.

— ¡Espíritu maligno del Helheim, no te comas mi cara! —y corrió en la misma dirección en la que había huido el otro.

— Maldita sea... —susurró Hiccup mientras corría de nuevo a la cueva, no tenía mucho tiempo— No pienso volver con ellos, ¡me las piro! ¡Toothless!

Su dragón fue rápido al llamado y se encontraron a mitad de camino, no tardó en montarse sobre él.

— Los hombres de mi padre están aquí —informó—, muy posiblemente él también. ¡Y ya me han visto! Menos mal que son un atajo de tarados.

Toothless gorgojeo.

— Sí, tenemos que salir de aquí con el resto de dragones antes de que nos ataquen.

Aunque en realidad no quería marcharse, maldita sea, le gustaba esa isla y por encima de todo, le gustaba estar con Toothless. Si su padre le descubría, seguro los separarían y le harían la vida imposible a su dragón, o incluso peor. Negó con la cabeza, no, su padre estaba mucho mejor sin saber nada.

Toothless llamó a todos los dragones y estos no tardaron en alzar el vuelo tras él, no estaban seguros en la isla. Mientras hubiese humanos en ella. Estaban a punto de huir, pero entonces el Night Fury frenó en seco. Rugió diciéndoles al resto que siguieran, pero él tomó el lado contrario con Hiccup sobre él.

— ¡Toothless, que haces!

Él solo le dedicó una corta mirada de "confía en mi" y dirigió al adolescente con su padre.

Aterrizó cerca de los humanos, sin embargo aun están lejos de la vista de todos.

— ¡Toothless, buscas nuestra perdición!

Su dragón le dedicó una mirada sería y señaló hacía los humanos gorgojeando.

—_ Hiccup. Huir. No más. Progenitor merece saber._

Él se llevó una mano a su largo y rebelde cabello.

— No entiendes, Tooth, Berk es una cárcel para dragones, él te atrapará y no nos dejará quedarnos aquí.

Toothless frunció todavía más el ceño.

— _Hiccup. Cobarde_.

— Mucho cuidado con lo que dices o te destierro fuera de la cueva... No... Oh, Tooth, no me pongas esos ojitos.

— _Hiccup. Vikingo. Guerrero valiente. No huye._

— Te aprovechas de lo mucho que te quiero, lagartija, pero ya te la devolveré.

— ¡¿CREEIS QUE ES GRACIOSO?! —escucharon gritar a Stoick e Hiccup sintió el estómago en su garganta, hacía meses que no escuchaba esa voz— ¡LA MUERTE DE MI HIJO NO ES PARA QUE OS LA TOMEIS A BROMA!

— Papá... —susurró Hiccup, casi como una pregunta, jamás le había visto de esa manera violeta para con sus propios hombres.

— ¡HABEÍS OLVIDADO QUIEN OS HACÍA LA CENA LOS DÍAS DE FIESTA, QUIEN OS CURABA LAS HERIDAS, QUIEN FORJÓ LAS ARMAS QUE PORTAÍs!

El labio inferior del adolescente tembló ligeramente escuchandole.

— ¡NO ERA EL MEJOR PRÍNCIPE, PERO SIEMPRE PODÍAMOS CONTAR CON ÉL EN LAS SOMBRAS, Y OS ATREVEIS A BURLAROS DE SU RECUERDO!

— Progenitor ama Hiccup. Merece saber.

— No, mi jefe, no nos burlamos, le vi...

— ¡OS VOY A ENSEÑAR A NO SER MÁS UNOS GRACIOSILLOS!

Hiccup abrió grandemente sus ojos cuando su padre sacó la que había sido su hacha favorita, enarvolandola contra sus vikingos.

— No va a hacerlo... —oh, pero estaba más que dispuesto.

—_ ¡Hiccup!_

— ¡NO! —chilló el adolescente a todo lo que daban sus pulmones y se dejo ver ante todos con las manos en alto— ¡No les hagas, nada, por favor, no mienten, estoy aquí, de verdad estoy aquí!

No se dio cuenta de cuanto había extrañado a su padre hasta que volvió a notar sus ojos azules posadas en él. La gran mayoría de vikingos soltaron un grito ahogado y se echaron para atrás.

— ¡Un fantasma que habla! —se atrevieron a exclamar algunos.

Stoick dejo caer su hacha al suelo y se acercó lentamente al tembloroso adolescente.

— Hiccup... —se atrevió a agacharse para quedar a su frente y le apartó el largo flequillo caoba de sus ojos verde pasto, los mismos que recordaba todas las noches. Luego su mirada se posó en la cicatriz de su barbilla, la misma que tenía desde que su madre murió. Oh, por la misericordia de Freya— Hijo, estoy muerto, estoy...

— No —Hiccup negó con la cabeza y posó sus manos en las de su padre, dejando que el adulto sintiera el contacto—. Estás vivo y yo también.

Stoick lo abrazó entonces, no creyéndose lo muy afortunado que era, como tener otra oportunidad. Hiccup, sorprendido por su reacción, no se vio capaz de regresarle el contacto.

— Hijo... ¿Cómo? Todo este tiempo, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no regresaste?

El chico pasó saliva, con todos mirándolos fijamente, se sentía como en un interrogatorio.

— Yo... No pude volver —la mentira le raspaba demasiado la garganta, así que lo transformó en la verdad—. Y pensé que todos estarían mejor sin mi.

Inclusive él estaría mejor sin ellos, lo había estado, de hecho. Stoick le miró fijamente.

— ¿Cómo podías pensar algo así? ¡Sabes lo mucho que me ha torturado estar sin ti!

Hiccup se encogió.

— No...

— ¡Lo que cuenta es que estas otra vez aquí! Estás más alto y tendremos que hacer algo con este pelo, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te hiciste estos raspones?

— ¡Papá! —Hiccup se separó repentinamente de él y su chequeo, sintiéndose incómodo más que nada porque esos "raspones" eran la prueba de su intimidad con Toothless— Sé lo que estás pensando y me alegro de verte, en serio, pero no quiero volver a Berk.

Esas palabras le sentaron al jefe como una ducha de agua helada, al parecer la mojadura por la lluvia estaba calandole ya a los huesos.

— ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo?

— No quiero volver a Berk —repitió—. Me gusta estar aquí.

Stoick estaba luchando con la alegría, la sorpresa y el enojo a la vez.

— ¡Hey, hermano, si quiere quedarse aquí que lo haga! —exclamó Spitelout, atreviendose a hablar por el resto. Ellos tampoco querían a Hiccup de vuelta.

— ¡No te metas! —ordenó Stoick y regresó la mirada a su hijo— Y tú deja de decir sandeces, por supuesto que vuelves a casa.

Algo parecido a la ira bullo dentro de Hiccup. . ¡Ordenes, ordenes, ordenes, toda su vida malditas ordenes en contra de su voluntad! Puede que fuera la reacción de un adolescente caprichoso, o puede que realmente tuviese la razón. Sea como fuere, tenía otra vida con Toothless, mucho mejor.

— Hablemos claro, jamás voy a ser el vikingo que deseas, no pinto nada en Berk.

— Hiccup...

— Ya sabes que estoy vivo, te has quitado un peso de encima, puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras.

— Hiccup...

— Veo que el barco está roto, os puedo ayudar con eso, hay...

— ¡Hiccup! —Stoick le tomó por los hombros— Eres un vikingo, mi hijo, tu lugar está en Berk con nosotros. Y con Gobber. Dioses, se alegrará mucho en cuanto sepa que vives.

Gobber. Podría volver a ver a Gobber. El estomago se le hizo un revoltijo. Suspiró.

— No es tan fácil, papá, no puedo simplemente marcharme, no puedo dejar atrás a Toothless...

Se cortó y en seguida deseó no tener boca. Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda, Haddock.

— Ya escuchaste a tu hijo, Stoick, tiene compromisos aquí, no deberíamos...

— ¡Silencio! —bramó— ¿Quién es Toothless?

Hiccup no contestó, pero si formó con sus labios una línea, su típico rostro avergonzado, mientras se sonrojaba.

— Es que acaso no me escuchaste, ¿quién es Toothless?

— Su lío —dijo Spitelout, riendo—. ¿No se nota? Nada más mira lo rojo que se ha puesto.

— ¡Toothless no es mi lío! —Hiccup le exclamó enojado a su tío. Era mucho más que eso.

Spitelout se echó a reír.

— Hermano, tú hijo se hace mayor, tiene una chica.

— ¡Callate! —exclamó como un tomate.

¡Malditos fueran los nombres vikingos unisex que inducian a error! En seguida los hombres detrás de ellos comenzaron a murmurar. Les gustaba el chisme.

— Hijo, ¿tienes una relación?

La reacción biologica de defensa de Hiccup fue reírse como un idiota. En todos los aspectos se podía decir que SÍ, sí la tenía, aunque eso le sonara realmente extraño en boca de otra persona, especialmente de su padre. Maldita fuera, cuando su unión con Toothless se afianzo jamás creyó que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que explicárselo a alguien. El día había empezado tan bien. ¿Por qué, Dioses, por qué?

— Pues... Papá, yo...

— Quiero conocerla.

— Oh, no, no quieres —negó Hiccup, bañándose en nervios.

Stoick le clavó la mirada, había algo de diversión en sus ojos, una que no le iba a durar.

— Ajá, osea que ella existe.

— Papá, no es lo que crees... —Hiccup negó nervioso.

— ¡Los Dioses me sonríen! ¡Me reencuentro con mi hijo y una nuera! ¿Está ella aquí? —Stoick barrió la escena con la mirada, buscando a una joven inexistente— ¡Vamos Toothless, sal sin miedo, no vamos a comerte!

— No... —Hiccup se golpeó la frente con la mano viendo toda su paz, felicidad y ganas de vivir desmorandose para siempre.

Por supuesto, Toothless, fiel dragón, acudió al llamado amistoso sin tener ni idea de que estaba metiendo la pata. Enseguida todos exclamaron de asombro al verle.

— ¡Dragón, a las armas!

— ¡Es un Night Fury! ¡No lo puedo creer, un verdadero Night Fury!

— **¡NO! **—Hiccup gritó más alto de lo que podría gritar nunca, mientras se posiciona a entre el dragón y los vikingos— ¡Él no es el enemigo, me ha cuidado durante todo este tiempo!

Había una gran desesperación en los ojos de Hiccup. Tanta, que el estomago de Stoick se estrujo y se dobló viéndole.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Sabes a cuantos de los nuestros han matado los dragones! —Toothless se echó para atrás, sintiéndose nervioso y amenazado.

— ¡Él me salvó, de no ser por este Night Fury, no tendrías hijo! —Hiccup se sentía asustado y amenazado. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de llorar sintiéndose tremendamente sobrecogido como en ese instante— Te estoy diciendo que no es lo que piensas. ¡Escúchame por una vez en tu vida!

Su labio inferior volvió a temblar antes de soltar la sopa, tomar un camino que no tenía vuelta atrás.

— Papá, no hay chica. _Él _es Toothless.


End file.
